Time to Cross Worlds
by Liam Willis
Summary: Once again, This is place in the Smash Bros. Crossoverse. With a new Power, a middle ground between fiction and nonfiction forms.
1. Time and Space

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters nor objects from across Smash.**

**I do not own the Sonic Universe**

**I do not own the Characters nor the Universe of the Xenoblade series**

**Also, from the guidelines for no non-fictional characters, I'm not suppose to have myself as the Main Character. **

**(No Nonfictional Characters)**

**But My Mii Character should categorize as a Fictional OC; so there's your middle ground. **

**(Mii Brawler, Swordfighter and Gunner)**

**I've made a story analysis as well and posted to the C/O.A. Chatroom on Amino Apps**

**Now then on with the Chapter, after a quick summary ... **

_Drifting off in Space (in a ship) without a care, our **m**ain **c**haracter asks a question widely to the rest of the Crew, the answers varied just as widely (thanks everyone) afterwards we got caught in the orbit of an Earth like planet. Some people headed for the escape pods while others stayed and prepared for landing. After finding some sort of gold bracelet like rings as well as some mysterious gems before seeing a golden blur, a familiar cross and a field of battle before storing my things and leaving a note for the rest of you guys (The Crew)_

**Worth mentioning those answers, did NOT come from thin air. (you get it by now)**

**Finally without further ado, Here's your Chapter ... **

Just before walking back, I packed well for adventuring including one piece of a mysterious power we happened to have; **A Power Projection Cube**, allowing ourselves to become any character we wanted to be.

After walking back, I took in the sight of the Battlefield before me, I had a strong interest in traversing both Time and Space.

Traversing the Worlds of Smash, I headed for Gaur Plain and warped back to about 5 Years before the Battle of Sword Valley to request the aid of Alvis. A short while later, I found him.

"Alvis! Or should I say Ontos"

I know why you're here and I shall help you. I shall use the energy nearby for a portal to get you there.

"Thank you, Ontos."

'Nod'

Once the portal materialized, I went on through.

Once I had arrived in Alrest, I decided to take a look around. I decided to take a guess at the gems true purpose after which a mysterious vortex appeared before me and I jumped in. Before I knew it, I could hear people where most had left. I peered over the cliff and saw Cordell Village. (Wait, wasn't this place overrun by bandits?! I must've travelled to the past) I realized. After going down to take a closer, I could hear someone say "Umm... Excuse Me?"

**NOTICE: We haven't gotten to learn much about Cordell Village, all I did was name a new character, supposedly a mother.**

**Back to the Story ... **

Shella: Think I could borrow your help for a moment, young man?

I said "Sure" of course and then helped her out. Afterward as I headed out toward Torigoth, I thought to myself and realized a way to space as well as time. I paid for my ticket a minute or so before the ship was scheduled to leave and boarded onto a ship to Mor Ardain.

**To Be Continued ...**

**I have some shoutouts to give both on FanFiction and Amino Apps**

**I wanted to say Thank You to thejoystickplayer303, After I drifted away from , it was The Difference Between Destiny And Choice that got interested in Fanfiction again. **

**Also, JLord for also being quite supportive on Amino. **


	2. A New Companion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Characters nor Universe of the Xenoblade Series, except for OCs.

I prefer using a **1st Person** Perspective, but I'll make an single exception.

Chapter 3 - Rough Winds are Calm

Upon Arriving in Mor Ardain, **Mii Brawler** exited the ship neatly and silently heading through Alba Cavanich to explore the wasteland including the outside of the Old Factory and Fief of Forgetfulness. I enjoyed the view of the World Tree there. A few minutes past until I took my next step where I fell down a hillside. At the bottom I noticed something glowing and decided to unearth the object.

Upon laying my hand on the mysterious object, a huge amount of energy came surging through me and before I knew it, a mysterious being stood before me as small shields appeared near my wrists.

I'm Thermal, nice to meet you.

After finding some more stones in the ground and some training, I decided to head back to Alba Cavanich. My Partners or should I say "Blades" took a interest in reflective glass. After shopping for a bit, the blades looked like they matched their elements quite well. After which we decided to go back to the Fief of Forgetfulness to traverse Space and Time, but not dimensions. Ending up in the World Tree. Upon making it to the top, the site the environment was a mix of luscious greens and rusted tans. Me and my Blades all pitched in to restore Elysium. Before asking the Architect for help returning back to the world of the Bionis and the Mechonis. Luckily he agreed to help, after which we jumped ahead to just after the Fall of Elysium. Leaving behind a warp pad behind a secret doorway that be sealed away long before Rex would step foot in here. The other warp pad was tossed far out in the distance, possibly landing on a Titan. In the future, I left behind a new power source for the colony to operate on as it drifts through outer space. Returning to the past, I returned to the Worlds of the Two Titans with the help of The Architect and the rest is NOT History; Instead its **to be continued.**

**Riddle: I can traverse Time & Eras, but I also want to traverse Space & Dimensions. How can I do this, and through what means? **


End file.
